1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vibration damping device that damps vibrations of an object. In particular, the invention relates to a vibration damping device that damps vibrations of an object by converting vibrational energy of the object into frictional heat energy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, vibrations of a vibration damping target are damped by mounting a linear member such as a cable, a wire or the like to the vibration damping target so that the vibrational energy of the vibration damping target is absorbed by the linear member.
For example, the vibration damping devices described in each of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-248978 (JP-A-2008-248978), Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-92201 (JP-A-2009-92201), and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-157429 (JP-A-2008-157429) have a linear member fixed to a boss portion of a transmission case, which serves as the vibration damping target.
In each vibration damping device, when the transmission case vibrates, the vibrations thereof are transmitted to the linear member, and wires in the linear member rub against each other to convert vibrational energy into frictional heat energy. Accordingly, the vibrations of the transmission case are damped.